Gangster Love
by Artsy789
Summary: She was trapped by him. He was amused by her. Little by little they were coming close. One gangster and other thief. Came together and love happened


_summary: She was trapped by him. He was amused by her. And they both little by little were coming close. One Gangster, other thief. Came together and love happened._

 ** _Gangster Love_**

" _Gun_ _loaded_. _Check_ "

" _Safety_ _off_. _Check_ "

" _Extra_ _knife_ _for_ _safety_. _Check_ "

She mentally ticked off the list, and tied her boots. She is going on a job, a rather risky one at that. And losing life here will just be a waste of all her efforts she did in past 3 months.

Taking a long breath and letting her stress out, she closed the door. Well it won't matter if it's close or open, all she earn (in her case robbed from robbers) she spends. Not on her, on people who need. A modern lady Robin Hood.

... **gangster** **Love** ...

He isn't prepared. It's not a big one but it's a very big one. He need someone but all of them are same. Some skinny bitch who will powder her face with makeup and then wear some shred of fabric. No he won't call it cloth because clothes are supposed to hide skin, not show it that much.

He took a last glance at mirror then at his shoes, the gun in his holster is fully loaded ready to be used any time. His gun, his only trusted companion, after Cedric of course.

He took the invitation and burned it with his lighter, then dropped it in the bin. He can't let anyone see this trash. " _Ash_ _is_ _all_ " he murmured.

... **gangster** **Love**...

"Look, this is the last increment. Either you give me the gold or I am done with this deal."

"One who is in need is you. Not me."

"Yuu, Five thousand it is. And last. Now gold please."

"Money first."

"You are a bastard."

"Oh, this is my favourite line."

The man sat the briefcase on table, "Here" he slid it to Yuu Hirose, the one man in whole gangster world, the smmugler who robbes other smugglers. No one till now had dare to accuse him of his crimes. Not the police neither the criminals.

The man who rise to make others fall, he is the king of Tokyo Underworld.

 ** _Bang_**!!!! **_bang_**!! **_bang_**!! **_bang_**!!!

The voice followed by a few more, and then stopped. Then came a sound, of a song "Dou ka, please can you keep my secret? Kira Kira to temaneku mirae. Kore Kara... " She raised her gun, then paused for a minute. Then she came out of shadows.

Yuu's bodyguards aimed at her. She? in return? She bowed to both men sitting in front of her, who a moment ago were negotiating a business deal.

Yuu raised an eyebrow. Relaxing a bit and amused by her, he turned to her.

"My apologies to both of you.. Sir."

the last word came out as more of a mocking rather than respect. "I am Misaki, and I am in hurry. So please give me that...nah..let me take that money and we will never meet again. Thank you" She reached out to take the briefcase.

But a number of guns stopped her, one at her neck holder of whom was a bulky man at a distance he was standing, one at her head by a skinny (compared to the first) man, and several others at her head and back.

She let out a sigh, then look at the men in front of her. Her lips curled upwards forming a small smile, a devilish one.

It all happened in a moment. Misaki kicking the skinny man, bulky man firing the gun, she ducking the bullet. Taking gun out of her holster, shooting three fires, injuring five. How? Only she knew.

Then she aimed the gun on Yuu Hirose and everything paused or freezed, maybe both.

But it stopped.

"You said its safe here." The man said, "Then how is she here?"

"I assume I am in no condition to answer your simply irritating question as a gun is pointed on my neck and it's a dangerous position for a gun." answered Yuu with a smile playing on his lips.

She interrupted "Mmmm.. Ladies I wanna go. So.. " she took the money and with the gun still on Yuu's neck, took a step backwards, one by one slowly. Until she hit a hard surface.

"How about leaving my dad and his money?" he asked in a dark voice, one he uses in business. She was trapped in his arms (not romantically but) dangerously. Dropping the gun, she turned and kicked the man beside her. He was a blond, she noticed.

But tables turned, he dodged it perfectly and grabbed the first thing of her to hold her.

To both of their surprise it was her hair. "Ahhhh.. " She winced in pain. Her gun dropped. He took the opportunity and let go of her hair, holding her hands backwards with one hand and her mouth with other, to block attacks, both verbal and physical. Her back facing his front.

She used her legs to attack him, but as she was held in a rather painful position all she managed were a few weak kicks on legs.

Then she crushed his toes with her boot heels.

And. It worked. His grip on her loosened a little, and she elbow attacked him in ribs. He stumbled.

She took out the knife from back pocket of jeans and attacked him.

He sensed her attack and dodged it again.

"Seems like playtime is over, Kids."

The voice took both of them, who, were enjoying each others company very well, by surprise.

And she did a mistake.

She turned to the source of voice.Welcomed by a liquid sprayed on her face.

And after that every thing was blurry, she felt dizzy.

She stumbled and fall. All she could register was blond hair and emerald green eyes.

Then she fainted.


End file.
